Evaluate $-3-\left(-4\right)-\left(-2\right)+1$.
Answer: $\phantom{=}-3-\left(-4\right)-\left(-2\right)+1$ $=-3+4+2+1$ $=1+2+1$ $=3+1$ $=4$